Silence is More Effective than Words
by LionsAvarice81
Summary: A complete and total smut fic, and my first on here. I ship the hell out of Greedling x Envy, even though it's maybe the least canon thing in all of FMA. Not a ton of plot. Just kind of happening. So yeah. GreedxEnvy. All the usual adult warning. Explicit content, lemon, yaoi, blah, blah, blah. Even a bit of fluff at the end.


Envy didn't know how he had gotten in this situation.

He really wasn't sure how he had ended up like this, arching up into the other male's body, his head tilted to the side as the other homunculus' lips kissed and sucked on the soft skin in the crook of his neck. He hated this man, hated him down to the very bone, but just _needed_ him. He needed Greed. Needed him to be his, and his alone.

Greed knew how he had gotten in this position.

He knew exactly how the two had gotten here, his lips kissing that soft skin, his hips lightly grinding against the smaller homunculus. And even though, like the other male, he hated the creature he was currently seducing, the greedy homunculus could not himself. Ever since he had been put into the brat Prince's body, no, even before that. Ever since he had been in his original body, hanging from that log, since seeing Envy for the first time in a century, he had_ wanted_ him, and wanted him badly. And now that he had a body again, he was going to have him.

To both Envy and Greed, though, it didn't matter how they had gotten in the position. All that mattered was each other, and that they stay focused on the other's body. Greed trailed his lips up the other sin's neck and chin, until their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss. Envy moved his hands to the back of the other's head, tangling his fingers in the long ponytail. He made sure that Greed wasn't going anywhere, as now his legs were wrapped around the man's waist, his hands in his hair. At this point, nothing could break the two apart.

Greed pushed his tongue out, trailing it over Envy's lips. The other homunculus opened his mouth in response, his own tongue coming out and intertwining with the one against his lips. The kiss became more passionate as the two battled for dominance in the kiss, their individual pride not wanting to let the other win in this situation. Envy knew that, given their current position, it was a losing battle. There was no way Greed could lose, seeing as he could simply move his hips a bit and it would be enough distraction to take over. But he didn't care. He had love/hate feelings towards Greed, and no matter how much he wanted the avarice to be his, he would always make him work.

Greed, who was completely aware of how Envy felt and how easily he could take over the kiss, decided to let the sin have some fun. He let the battle of their tongues drag out, the passion and intensity never ceasing, never lowering. After a few minutes, Greed decided to end the struggle. He pushed his hips into Envy's, grinding against him, much to the other's chagrin. Greed took the opportunity to take over the kiss, and dominance, of the exchange. He brought his hands up and grabbed Envy's wrists, pulling the sin's hands away from his hair, then pinning them on either side of his head. He forcefully took over the kiss, a light growl coming from his throat.

Envy was not prepared for the sudden assertion of dominance, and by the time he realized what was happening, Greed had him pinned down, tongue invading his mouth. Envy arched his back as Greed's hips moved into his own, not out of wanting to get away, but in response to his arousal. Envy could figuratively and literally feel Greed's excitement as their hips grinded into each other. The bulge in the man's pants was obvious, and it felt so good when it rubbed against his own. He wanted Greed so badly, but did not want to break the kiss to demand it.

Envy didn't realize something. The desire he felt for Greed when their separate arousals grinded against each other was nothing, _nothing_, compared to what Greed himself felt. He needed Envy right now, more than the sin could possibly realize. That being said, Greed broke the kiss, much to Envy dismay. Not bothering to tell the shapeshifter to do just what that title implied, he released Envy's hands, one of his own slowly being covered in the dark grey carbon of the Ultimate Shield. He made quick work of the other's skort, the sharp claws not bothering to be careful. He wasn't slicing Envy open or anything, but small nicks and scratches here and there, all of which instantly healed in small red sparks. Once all of this was finished, Envy clothes, top, bottoms, all of it, was gone, and his body was all exposed for Greed to see.

Envy barely noticed. The second his hands were free, they had shifted down to the man's pants, easily undoing the button and zipper. Upon seeing the look Greed was giving his naked body, he gave a small smirk and, trying to get some form of control of the situation, he slid his hand into the other's underwear, finding the hard appendage that was hidden there. He slowly wrapped his fingers around it, moving his hand up and down it, at a moderate pace. The groan that came from Greed's throat was all Envy could ask for in this situation. He knew it wouldn't be long before he himself was making louder noises than that, but he enjoyed it while he could.

Greed allowed Envy to stroke his hard length, as he wasn't fully erect yet. While his desire for Envy and the fact that he knew he would have the other homunculus moaning like a dog in heat soon enough, he enjoyed letting Envy think he had some control over the situation. That's not to say he wasn't enjoying this, quite the opposite. Envy's cold hand on his hot length was amazing, and he tilted his head back a bit as the other sin stroked him, a wide grin on his face.

Once he felt that he had had enough, he lowered his head to face Envy again. The look in Greed's eyes, the usual intense desire now combined with the lust of the situation. Envy reached forward and wrapped his arms around Greed's neck, leaning up into the man's neck and lightly biting the exposed skin. Greed, who decided to be nice about this and not just fuck Envy dry, brings one of his hands to his own mouth, spitting on them before reaching down, underneath the two of them until he reached Envy's entrance.

Greed had done this before, to many different people, so he knew what he was doing as he slowly trailed a finger over the other sin's entrance. Before Envy could even react to that, the spit-covered finger slowly started pushing into his entrance. He gave a particularly hard bite on Greed's neck as he was slowly penetrated, eliciting a low growl from the homunculus. He didn't stop pushing the finger in until he was all the way past the second knuckle on his finger. He then reversed the motion slowly sliding it out, then back in. He kept this up until he could feel almost desperate pants against his neck, which signaled from Envy that he could do more. With a bit of a smirk he doesn't stop the motions, instead simply adding a second finger. Envy let out a soft moan at this, his hole now tightening around Greed's fingers.

The feelings he was experiencing were sublime, and he needed more of it. He was about to demand more when Greed started spreading his fingers apart, in a scissor-like motion. This was almost painful for Envy, as his fingers curled into Greed's shoulders, a small squeak coming from him. Greed decided that this was enough as he slowly slid his fingers out, now adjusting their position. Envy felt this shift and closed his eyes tight as he felt's the head of Greed's erection start pressing against his entrance.

Greed only just slightly hesitated as he pressed against Envy's entrance. This hesitation quickly passed, though, and he gripped Envy hips rather tightly before pushing in, groaning as the tight heat enveloped him. He did not stop pushing, no matter Envy's reaction, until he felt their hips touch, and he had pushed himself as deep as he could go. He held there, deciding to be kind enough to let Envy adjust.

The more Greed had pushed in, the harder Envy had started biting his neck. By the time their hips met, blood had been drawn, and Envy had held back a cry of pain. He almost moaned out a thanks as Greed stopped, thankful for the opportunity to adjust. His whole body shuddered as he slowly leaned back against the wall, his insides squeezing lightly around the large appendage that was buried deep inside him. He took a deep breath before giving Greed a small nod, a sign that he could start moving.

Greed took this a bit too aggressively, as he started moving at a quick pace. He hated having to wait for the people he had sex with to adjust, and in this situation, he had wanted Envy so badly that his impatience had doubled compared to usual, so he wasn't able to restrain the rough movements that came from him as he thrust repeatedly into the smaller homunculus. His grip on Envy's hips tightened, his head was tilted back, and he was groaning with each move he made inside the sin.

While Greed's pleasure levels were through the roof from this, it was nothing compared to what Envy was feeling. There was both pain and pleasure coursing through his body, and he was moaning out at each thrust Greed gave. Greed felt so good inside him, he needed him to keep going. Right now, Greed was all he could think about, and all he wanted. No one else could have him, ever.

While Greed felt the exact same way at the moment, he wasn't focused on that. He was way too absorbed in keeping the feelings he was experiencing going, way too focused on driving himself as deep and as hard into Envy as he could. He wasn't going to stop until he had hit his climax, and that was still a ways off yet. Somehow in his pleasure fogged mind he had the thought to bring one of his hands to Envy's previously neglected erection, stroking it at the same pace as his thrusts were coming.

This was all starting to become too much for the palm tree-haired homunculus. Greed's relentless thrusting and stroking of his length, it was just too much. Envy was moaning out loudly at each and every thrust, being reduced to a pile of pleasure by the man before him. Then, Greed hit a spot inside him. The second he did, Envy's back arched and he let out a cry of pure ecstasy. If he had been able to form coherent words at that moment, he would've pleaded for Greed to keep hitting that spot.

Greed got the message, as mentioned before he had done this plenty of times. He repeatedly pounded into that spot, Envy's cries of pure pleasure pushing him closer and closer to his own orgasm. He wouldn't last much longer, so he started making his thrusts more and more powerful, practically cracking the wall behind Envy with the force of them.

Envy didn't care about the wall or any other harm he might be taking, he just wanted to reach orgasm, and reach it now. As Greed's thrusts repeatedly hit that spot inside him, his cries of pleasure increased in volume. After several minutes of this pounding, he finally hit his climax, his entire body being washed in wave after wave of pleasure as his back arched harder than before into the body in front of him. He tightened around Greed's still thrusting length, hoping that Greed would be done as well.

The second Envy had finished and tightened around him, Greed had buried himself as deep as possible into the sin, the same feelings washing over him as he released deep inside. The two haters-turned-lovers panted heavily against the wall, Envy couldn't feel his legs, Greed's simply felt like jelly. Not bothering to pull out, Greed simply pulled Envy from the wall, and toward the bed, collapsing into it. The two cuddled up into each other, falling asleep within seconds. While the two hadn't said a word to each other the entire time, they didn't have to. They knew how the other felt. They had gone from hating each other to loving each other in the midst of only about an hour. And they were okay with that. Silence can be more effective than words.


End file.
